


Lovesick

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Love at First Sight, Lovesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki loved each other long before they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon from the emotional drabble prompt list on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Thorki 68: Lovesick

This was one of those moments when the tension in a room was palpable, when everyone held their breaths waiting to see what would happen next. Thor, Prince of Asgard, and perhaps fiancé to Jotunheim’s favorite son, if only he could keep himself from putting his foot in his mouth…again. As it was, he had just insulted his fiancé in front of the Jotun contingent, and now everything hung onto the edge, waiting for the representative’s answer.

Red eyes glared up at him, the faintest hint of a snarl rising from the Jotun’s throat. “Our appearance may not be pleasing to you, _Prince_ Thor, but Laufey King took this into consideration before offering up his eldest, his only child sired with his true mate, Fárbauti. I have brought you a gift, so that you may see for yourself that Jotunheim is to gift you with her most beautiful and prized treasure.”

The Jotun presented a scroll, old technology, but that was to be expected from a realm that had been sealed off for so long. At Odin’s nod of approval, a guard took the scroll from the Jotun and handed it to Thor. He pulled the scroll apart, allowing the holographic image to fill the space.

Thor knew instantly the image was of his maybe fiancé. Loki was undeniably a Jotun, blue flesh marked with heritage lines, but he was smaller and leaner than any Jotun he had ever seen before. Thick, dark hair fell down his back, gold ornaments woven into the strands. But his eyes were what truly stuck Thor. Loki eyes were deep red, a spark of mischief and intelligence hidden behind his faux innocent demeanor.

Thor loved him instantly, his heart filled to overflowing with the emotion.

“You are right, Ambassador,” Thor relented. “You have my most sincere apology for my hasty and thoughtless words.”

/

Loki greedily took his gifts, secreting them away to his own chambers so he could open them in private. Thor had sent along jewels, fruits, books, and a wide assortment of materials. Loki spent a good hour running his hands over the foreign fabrics, taking in the strange feel of them.

He saved the box for last. It was small, fitting easily into the palm of his hand. Not even realizing that he was holding his breath, Loki pressed the small knob on the side, and instantly an image of his fiancé appeared. Loki felt as if he had both stopped breathing and was breathing all too quickly at the same time. Thor was beautiful, so much more so than Loki had ever imagined. Jotunheim was a world continuously shrouded in shadow. Loki had only ever seen the sunlight a few times in life, but he immediately thought of it when he saw Thor.

Thor was to be his sunlight.

Loki went to sleep that night, and every other night, with the box on his pillow beside his head.

/

“Thor! Sit still!”

Thor couldn’t even if he tried. Today was the day, today he would finally meet the love of his life. Thor had spent many hours looking at his scroll of Loki, annoying his friends everyday with his imaginings of what Loki was like. They could not understand how he could be so enamored with Loki already (Sif had actually called him lovesick), Thor did not know himself. All he knew was that he loved Loki, and today their life together would begin.

His mother laughed softly as he continued to fidget. “I am happy for you, Thor.”

“As am I, Mother. As am I.”

.

Loki’s heart raced when he was brought in front of Thor. The image sent to him had not done Thor justice. He was not just sunlight, he was the sun itself. Thor was going to burn him, and Loki was going to enjoy every moment. He could feel himself practically preening under Thor’s attention. The Às could not take his eyes off Loki.

They were brought together in front of the Allfather, their hands placed upon each other. Hot and cold mingling together to send a wonderful thrill through Loki’s body, as if he had just been zapped by a small jolt of electricity.

“I have loved you since I first saw you,” Thor said, heedless of the audience watching them.

“And I you,” Loki answered.

Thor’s bright smile, all its intensity focused solely on Loki, was something he felt great pride in being responsible for. Loki knew he was acting like some lovesick fool, but when they said their vows, when Thor kissed him, sealing them together in matrimony, he was perfectly fine with lovesick.


End file.
